It is known to provide an air-bag in the form of a so-called “inflatable curtain”. An air-bag of this type is usually mounted in the roof of a motor vehicle and, on inflation, is intended to lie adjacent the side windows of the vehicle, thus constituting a “side curtain” in order to provide protection for the head of an occupant of the vehicle. A side curtain of this type may be of substantial advantage for a vehicle occupant in the event of a side impact or roll-over situation.
Many proposals have been made in connection with such inflatable curtains.
WO 02/085674 A2 shows an inflatable curtain and shows a specific method for folding the curtain. The curtain is folded by using a rolling technique which rolls the curtain about an axis which, when mounted in the vehicle, is substantially horizontal, a terminal part of the curtain then being folded to extend generally upwardly above the roll. The folded curtain is mounted in position by using this upwardly directed portion. On deployment of the air-bag, the air-bag effectively unrolls to lie adjacent a side window of the vehicle.
The disadvantage with the arrangement of WO 02/085674 A2 is that it involves a rolling technique and also a folding technique, meaning that assembly apparatus must be provided to effect the rolling operation and separate apparatus must be provided to effect the folding operation.